Teino
by Kyurem's Soul
Summary: Teino, a Japanese loner and schoolboy, finds himself in Equestria, a place where he can achieve all of his impossible goals. But something goes terribly wrong after a sudden surprise from Pinkie Pie, leaving a trail of destruction on Ponyville. How can he repress the anger? Will anyone care for him? Can he find friends to help him overcome his multiple personalities?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Game Freak. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

_Italic words are in Japanese._

Normal words are in English/Equestrian.

Teino Had had enough of the incessant bullying at school. If it hadn't been for videogames he probably would have snapped long before. He loved the escapism that videogames and movies alike provided, giving him things to think about that wouldn't and couldn't happen in real life. He went to the brick wall near his house for another try at opening a portal. It had a purple pentagram with smaller white ones surrounding it. He was supposed to knock on it like Hagrid had in the first Harry Potter movie. He had always done this secretly expecting the bricks to fold back and to find a paradise where he could forget his life. Walking up to it, he thought about how stupid he was for believing he could actually summon a portal to another world. It went along with a history of unachievable dreams, such as becoming a shape-shifter, blinking bullies out of existence, and making friends. '_What am I doing with my life?_' He asked himself silently. He thought about turning around, forgetting about this stupid tradition that he had made a habit of. He decided to perform it one last time, and then forget all about it. He raised a fist. Just before it struck, though, the brick wall in front of him crumbled away, making way for an unmoving, purple, liquid like substance on the other side. Unable to stop his fist before it connected with the purple stuff. He tried to draw his hand out, but it seemed to have become stuck inside the ooze. He was struggling against it with all his minuscule strength, but alas, to no avail. He was at the point of hyper-ventilation when a stubby appendage, seemingly made of the same stuff as the portal, reached and grappled further up his arm. Then, another one crept out, grabbing on to him as well. More and more of the strange arms wrapped around the now screaming 14-year-old. He started crying as no one came to his rescue, and he resigned to his fate.

Meanwhile in Equestria…

Twilight Sparkle had just figured it out! She had the entirely untested cure for all diseases levitating in a vat near her head was purple goo that had the highest chance of being the everything cure yet! She realized though, that in her haste she had forgotten to write the results! She dashed towards her desk. "Twi! Come try some of these new cook- AARF!" Her baby-dragon assistant did a face-plant as his claw clipped the last step, sending the cookie tray fly towards Twilight. The sudden, unexpected impact knocked the young alicorn off her hooves. This caused her concentration to lapse as she did a face-plant, but not before observing her prized creation plaster itself to the closed window, the vat narrowly missing the window, but instead knocking all the books off of the shelf it hit. Twilight felt her spirits literally drop as she recovered from her unexpected dive. The liquid had shriveled down to a single drop's worth. She fought to hold back her tears for her project, and to hold back her anger at Spike for face-planting at EXACTLY the wrong time. All of her emotions were suddenly swapped out for curiosity as she heard a pitiful whimpering coming from behind the fallen vat. She decided to investigate, lest it be threat to anyone. She took a sharp breath as she turned the corner to find something that she had not expected at all. A gasped escaped as she sighted the foal-sized alicorn curled up on her floor, mumbling something in an incomprehensible language. "Spike! Get over here; you HAVE to see this!" she shouted The young dragon groaned, then pulled his head off the floor with an audible pop. He scrambled over to see what Twilight was fussing over so much. He gasped as well at the sight of the small alicorn in front of him.

The foal was covered in cuts and bruises, as well as a smooth coat of black fur, accompanied by a mane, along with its tail that were glowing in a spiky, blue-white plasma blue as if it were made from real plasma! Twilight noticed some other oddities as well, such as its horn. The horn seemed to come out of the side of its head, instead of the top/front. It quickly turned upwards, arching over its head slightly, being shaped like a scythe or a sickle. She then noticed that the tail was not actually coming out in random spikes. They actually seemed in pairs, sticking straight out, as well as having a singular tail in the middle of the other ones. This one was shaped roughly like a scimitar with a hole on the end. It was the same color and the same texture as its horn. She noticed small claws bordering three in the front and one in the back on its hooves. It's wings were folded up on its sides, but she could still observe one of the big leathery wings with large thumbs sticking out of the main joint. They looked like bat wings actually. She wasn't as certain that it was an alicorn upon this close inspection. "Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia." Spike just nodded and pulled out a paper and pencil.

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**A new pony has arrived in my house via unknown means. I bring this to your attention because this pony is an alicorn foal. I would like to convene in the Ponyville hospital while said alicorn has some minor injuries treated. It would be appreciated that you come at your earliest convenience.**_

_**Your dearest student, **_

_**Twilight Sparkle.**_

Spike finished the writing, then rolled it up, sealed it, and finally blew it away in a puff of green fire. He turned back towards the alicorn foal. Finally acknowledging the creatures wounds, he tentatively asked "Twi, I think we should get going to the hospital." This seemed to snap Twilight out of her daze. She used her magic to pick up the creature and promptly rushed out the door. She galloped through the town at full speed, collecting all her friends along the way. They ultimately reached their destination at the Ponyville hospital and, with the permission of the doctor, deposited the foal onto a hospital bed. Doctors and nurses flooded in, forcing Twilight out. "I guess it makes sense that they're treating it so well, what with the alicorn status and all." she told her friends, who nodded understandably. Her five friends comprised of Rainbow Dash, a cyan Pegasus mare with a prismatic mane and tail. Apple Jack, an orange earth pony mare with a blonde mane and tail. Pinkie Pie, who was entirely pink and her essence filled with pure joy and energy all of the time. Rarity, the classy fashionista, with a white coat and purplish, well groomed, mane and tale along with a very nice unicorn horn. Finally, there was Fluttershy, a Pegasus with an affinity for small animals, yet the opposite could be said about her for anypony that wasn't a critter. There was a lapse in the hustle-and-bustle of the everyday life that she could only assume meant that the princess had arrived. She and her friends faced towards the doors and were all equally surprised when they saw that not only had Celestia come, but also princesses Cadence and Luna walking in. The princesses all had jubilant looks on their faces as if a new baby had been born, which, in a sense, had happened. They smiled at the six friends and stopped next to them. "Shall we see him?" she asked, more as a statement of 'let's go see him' than an inquiry. Twilight led the way into the room, followed by her friends, then the princesses. The doctors inside quickly filed out to give the princesses privacy.

Teino awoke with a start, his eyes darting around the room. It was a regular hospital room, if not slightly more squat. What caught his attention was not the room though. Instead his gaze fell upon a group of eight Technicolor horses, five of which would classify more as ponies than horses, though. He was surprised by this, but not nearly as surprised as he was when one said something in a strange language that sounded vaguely close to English. '_I can deal with this._' He told himself. What he couldn't deal with was Pinkie Pie, who had been hiding under the bed, to jump up in his face and yell "sur-PRISE!" in clear English. At this, he kicked and clawed, scratching up Pinkie Pie's face and flipping the bed on its side in the process. He took cover behind the upturned bed as a string of curses sailed over him in another language. Then, the same pink mare as before poked its head over the bed and decked him in the schnoz. This brought a flashback of being beat up in school to his mind. He seethed, as the comforting words of the purple one came to his ear. Unfortunately for Twilight, Teino didn't comprehend anything she was saying. He thought of one of the most ferocious and intimidating things from his early childhood.

Twilight and the others watched in horror as the foal, startled by Pinkie's show of welcome, blindly attacked Pinkie out of shear fear. For the first time in recorded history, Pinkie's rage broke. Her perpetually smiling face was laden with an uncharacteristic snarl. She then proceeded to reach over after her string of curses, and decked him in the muzzle. Apple Jack grabbed Pinkie Pie to restrain her. Twilight rushed around the bed to see the foal, a gruesome bruise on his nose. His previously serene amber eyes now looked broken and resigned, as if it had had to deal with being beaten its whole life. It was just staring at the point that the wall met the ceiling. "It's going to be ok, she's usually much nicer, you'll see…" she trailed off as she noticed it was having absolutely no effect on the broken foal. Then, its breathing increased, its pupils became slits, it bared its teeth, which Twilight observed as a needle sharp, carnivorous row of fangs. It started to convulse, causing Twilight to back away. Red protrusions sprouted from his body, his fore-hooves grew into huge, clawed hand/paw things he kept growing in size until he had broken the ceiling and wall behind him, exposing the room to the outside. To the ponies, this was a monster. To Teino, it was Groudon!

**Cliffhanger! Hope you all liked this first chapter. Was pretty fun to write and I intend to include more games than just Pokémon. Among them may be: Halo, Mass Effect, and Skyrim. Don't forget to favorite and follow. Drop a review by if you don't mind! Constructive criticism is preferred!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. All original content is mine.**

"BEHIND ME!" Celestia and Luna both commanded in unison, and getting the ponies to safety was the primary objective. Upon hearing the crashing and shouting, Shining Armor Stormed into the room, taking a defensive position between Cadence and the Elements of Harmony (Twilight and her friends) and the huge monster bearing down on them. The creature looked them all over once, then roared an ear-splitting bass note, before engulfing itself in a pillar of fire. The sun brightened and intensified, to the point where even Celestia was having hard time dealing with it. Slowly backing out towards the door, away from the creature that had replaced the alicorn foal and was covered head to toe in red plated armor and spikes, with curious black geometric patterns decorating the massive beast's body. The group broke into a full galloping retreat from the creature, while Pinkie Pie frantically tried to apologize for punching him. It rips clean through the wall that had previously protected them. Celestia had been expecting this, since it was almost two stories tall. Rending fleeing ponies to pieces as it tore through the hospital. The entire elite royal honor guard was swept away in a single swipe, luckily not killing any due to their thick armor. Twilight suddenly came up with an Idea involving tree limbs and blunt force trauma. She relayed it to the others, and they all teleported away, the other princesses taking the earth ponies and pegusai, while twilight took Pinkie Pie to a high up tree branch. As if it knew exactly where Pinkie was at all times, Teino whipped around, leveling even more of the hospital with his bladed tail. The young alicorn was not very confident in her plan, to say the least. Teino lumbered toward her in full stride. She set her plan in motion by starting a cut in the branch with her magic. Meanwhile, the pink party ponies hair was becoming straight and floppy to the point where she was started to look emo. Her natural colors had darkened enough to become a mottled red. She kept muttering to herself that it was "All my fault" and how "I screwed it up and now everypony is dying." Twilight regarded her friend with a sense of pity, but more so a sense of loss. What if the party pony that they had grown to know and love never came back? A quake derailed her train of thought on the subject. The Groudon was directly underneath the branch she had sawed down. Her plan was working! She cut the last few grains of wood and watched the huge limb fall.

Teino felt something large fall on top of his head, splitting in two. Of course, this Groudon form was more like being the hulk; never really being conscious during the experience. But the limb snapping over his head had shaken him out of his stupor. He looked on in horror as he inspected the grievous damage done to the hospital. He slowly lost the shape of Groudon, the one he associated hot, boiling anger with, quickly becoming something more akin to grief and tragedy. He found the perfect form in his mind, the feline form of an Absol. Twilight observed in wonder as the red hulk seemed to melt, being replaced by something feline. It had a short snout, two red-amber eyes, one obscured by a tuft of hair slicked down across his face from his mane. A sickle-shaped appendage protruded from the side of its head, identical to the one on the foal she had found. The scimitar tail was also present. She watched as it approached the writhing body of a disemboweled doctor. His horn started to glow, but all twilight could think was the phrase "putting them out of their misery". She teleported down, behind the strange creature, shouting "STOP! Don't hurt him, please! You can kill me, just don't kill anyone else! PLEASE!" she pleaded with it, only for it to glance at her, and then keep walking towards the mortally wounded pony that was trying to get away as best it could. Twilight latched herself to its back leg. He looked back at her with a mix of annoyance, shock, and something Twilight hadn't been expecting: sorrow. In a surprisingly young voice he said "_I just want to help them!_" Of course, Twilight couldn't understand a word he was saying. He tried to keep walking but Twilight persevered, trying to obstruct him from the injured hospital worker. He shoved her off as best he could without injuring her. He nimbly jumped over to the doctor and touched his glowing horn to the mare's chest area. There was a flash of light, and, to Twilight's amazement, the doctor, instead of being obliterated, was completely healed! She was overjoyed by the breakthrough with the mysterious newcomer! She quickly realized that she had kept him from healing a mortally wounded pony! At this Twilight almost fell into a depression, until Teino came back over, jerking his head as if saying 'Come on, we haven't got all day!' she understood, then held up a hoof for one sec. She was relieved to find Pinkie where she had left her, although the ever-present depressed expression on her face worried her. Twilight went over and said in a soothing voice "Pinkie, it's time to go, we have a new friend waiting on us!" she said, pointing downwards.

"Well whoop-de-doo, taking me on another adventure where I'll be nothing but deadweight and problems for you. You might as well leave me here to die. It's not like I'm useful for anything."

Twilight could only stare at her friend in shock. No one had ever seen Pinkie Pie frown for more than ten seconds, much less seen her depressed. Twilight knew there were three ways to go about this: first, convince Pinkie that she IS worth it, no matter what she thinks of herself. Second, force her to come with. Third, leave her where she was. Twilight immediately banished any thoughts of the third option. Leaving behind a friend wasn't even a remote option. She thought that trying option one was probably her best chance. Twilight turned towards her dreary friend. "Pinkie, we all need you! You're the laughter of the team, the glue that keeps the whole thing running. Without you, none of us would probably have nearly as many friends, Ponyville would become a haven for crime and hate, and above all, no one would ever laugh! Pinkie, you are the most important person in the town!" Upon hearing these remarks, Pinkie progressively got better not only on the inside, but visibly as well. Her coat became pink again, her mane and tail curled up, the bags under her eyes disappeared. A huge smile cracked her face, making Twilight smile as well. "Let's go!" she yelled as her and Twilight teleported down. Pinkie was amazed that the friend that Twilight spoke of was a cat with a horn and was twice as tall as either of them. Once he had finished healing everypony in the hospital, including the scratched up face, he opted to return to the neutral state, the alicorn. After watching the Absol melt away to reveal a form half as tall as them, Twilight was dumbfounded by his abilities to not only change his size and mass, but his form and abilities as well. She wanted to question him all about it, but he slunk away to the nearest bed to rest. 'After all,' she reasoned, 'healing around twenty mortally wounded ponies is no easy task for even the most adept spell casters.' She stood near the bed he was in, unsure of what to do. She looked over at him. Despite his strange form, Twilight found it to be the cutest thing she had ever seen, quickly jumping into the bed with him, she discovered that his mane wasn't actually spiky, nor were the solid. They were just areas of cozy warmth. She snuggled up as tight as she could, falling into a deep sleep as Pinkie went around giving mini not dead parties. As the sun set, Celestia and everyone else from before returned to make sure that everyone was safe. To their amazement, none was killed or even seriously injured, even a nurse that Celestia had knew she had seen brutally rent in two.

She let it slip for the moment when she came across Twilight and the foal cuddling, giving them a warm smile.

**Hey! Another chapter well done! These chapters are so much easier to do than Intrusions' chapters. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mercy Rule

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak. My little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. All original content is mine.**

Teino awoke slowly and groggily from an unfamiliar bed. He kept his eyes closed for a moment in silent hopes that what had happened was all a dream and he could open his eyes and be in a hospital bed, or better yet, his own bed. He had certainly thought it was a dream, once he escaped from his blind rage the day before. He cracked his eyes open a bit to discover a room where all the walls were covered in bookshelves, there were some desks with books stacked high on them. He looked behind him after feeling warm, moist air on the back of his neck. He saw that he was in bed with a pony with a horn on its head and wings at its sides. The foal recoiled heavily at his newfound "friend". He fell off the side of the bed, rolling around to get away from the purple creature that Teino thought had been doing something horrible to him. To his surprise, she didn't do anything to come after him. She simply snuggled closer to the warm pillow. He then looked down at himself, realizing for the first time: "_I'M A PONY!" _Then, he had another epiphany from seeing his disproportionately small body compared to his head. "_I'M NAKED!_" He shrieked in horror as he imagined what the purple horse had done to him. He then wrestled those thoughts into submission. He thought about the ponies he had seen the day before. '_None of them were wearing clothes,_' he reasoned, '_so it makes sense I guess to not wear clothes._' He pulled his tiny hooves away from his groin, revealing that he would not be exposed, mostly because he didn't have a groin anymore. '_Right, trapped in a nudist colony of horses with no clothes, not that it matters.' _He inspected himself for injuries, before getting up on his hind legs. Still wary of the world he was in; he teetered towards the stairs, since it's hard to walk like a human when you're a horse. He promptly fell down the stairs in a way that you might expect from a slinky. Making it over to the door, he heard hushed voices. '_Military! They're here to take me away I bet!_' He quickly changed forms unintentionally from a strange alicorn foal to a seven-foot tall, gray, vulpine, bipedal creature with a tattered red long-coat and jet black cuirass. He had padded hands that ended in large claws. He opened the door and flew out at supernatural speeds, bounding over the street and onto the roof of the house opposite the carved out tree he had stayed in. The toothy grin he had put on quickly faded as a voice carried over yelling "The Gray Fox! Guards, capture him! I will be supporting you myself!" He identified it to be a medium-sized alicorn with a blue coat and a mane that looked to be the Milky Way itself. She squinted at him as if trying to figure out why he was there. He simply twitched his bushy white-tipped tail towards her. The largest one, another alicorn, with a coat that was pure white and a mane that looked like the aurora borealis, stepped forward. "You are powerless to defend yourself without your toy staff to help you!" Teino just glared at her for speaking a language that he couldn't understand. He bounded to the next roof as a Pegasus appeared over the edge and a white unicorn teleported to the roof. Both sported thick armor and were closing in on him. He managed a "Screw o-AAHG!" in a British accent as he bounded to the next house, only to be tripped midair by Princess Luna. He spun around and landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. While struggling to get air back into his lungs, the unicorn from before picked him up with his magic, and slammed him down into a dead-end alleyway. "We have you surrounded and you have no way out, criminal. Surrender peacefully and we won't hurt you!" The Pegasus yelled into the alleyway. When he simply sat there, gasping for breath, they closed in. "Gray Fox? Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?" The guards closed in, one of them geared with a halberd, the other with his horn aglow. Teino attempted to get up, but the guard with the halberd panicked and thrust it in-between his ribs. Teino let out a howl of agony. Luna whispered something to Celestia, who simply nodded before lighting her horn up. Sparkles surrounded the agonized creature who was screaming every bad word he could think of, and suddenly they could understand him. "AAAGH! Holy f***ing s***! It hurts so much! Get it out! Get it out or you shall feel the wrath of Teino! Almighty shape-shifter and destroyer of… hospitals!" The guard pulled the blade from the wounded creature, which incurred another scream and for large green prongs to sprout out of his neck. His legs melted away, green and red flaps jutted out, and he became longer and more serpentine. His lips pulled back to the point of non-existence. The whites of his eyes became a bottomless void of black. Yellow geometric patterns went along the sides. Before the princesses was the most ferocious looking serpent they had ever met. "**BEHOLD THE POWER OF RAYQUAZA AS THE WRATH OF TEINO UNFOLDS AND RAVAGES THE LAND!" **His voice boomed across Ponyville. He opened his mouth, forming a ball of energy twice the size of Luna. He fired it directly at the guard who had stabbed him, and fired. The guard was vaporized almost instantly, leaving nothing but a small crater and his singed wings. Shining armor braced himself for the next attack that would be coming for him next by putting up his strongest directional barrier in the direction that Teino was in. Unfortunately, the attacker disappeared and reappeared instantaneously ( cue mass effect leaving earth song) behind him, smashing him into the wall and impaling him on his pearly white claws, just as Twilight turned the corner.

Her jaw dropped at the sight. Her brother impaled on the claws of a massive green serpent that had even Luna and Celestia gawking at its power. The creature released her brother and flew off. Armor landed with a wet thump. He was soon joined by Twilight. She sat on her haunches next to her brother, careful not to touch the blood pooling underneath him. "Twi… Twilight!" he said in a raspy voice. "What is it? Do you need something? I can, I can get you anything you need!" she reassured him.

"Twilight, promise me that you'll stay with your friends, keep that thing from causing a disaster. Twi, I'm not gonna make it. You're going to have to do this on your own."

"But you can't leave me! No! Stay with me! I need you! No! No…" Her voice faded out as tears ran down her cheeks, and her brother let out one last breath. He then closed his eyes. (end song) Twilight turned to the princesses who were looking down in a half mourning, half ashamed looking way "YOU! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! YOU HAD THE POWER AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT!"

"We tried but-"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY! You, you just stood by and watched him die like there was nothing you could do…" Celestia draped her wing over the young alicorn. "All will be explained in time, my little pony, all in time."

Meanwhile over Ponyville…

Teino was furious. Unfortunately for Ponyville, this was not pure, boiling rage that overrides everything else and doesn't allow someone to think. No, this was far worse. This was a cold, calculating fury that could overwhelm the most glorified tacticians. He let out a shock wave. A few seconds later, hundreds of burning meteorites descended from the sky, exploding on contact with the ground. One rent a hole through the bakery, another tore a thick limb off of the library, and one buried itself in Mayor Mare's desk. About sixty of the explosive rocks pock-marked Sweet Apple Acres, while the rest severely damaged everything else in town. He loosed a dragon pulse that shattered windows all the way to the edge of Canterlot. A wicked smile cracked the legendary beast's face. This form contained so much raw power, he could take over wherever he was, and live as the most powerful being in all the land! Even the princesses had been powerless to stop him. He stopped to think about the occurrences in the alley. He remembered seeing the stallion's marking before somewhere…

Then, the answer came to him in a flash of sorrow and self-hatred. It was the mark of his portal, except with a shield behind it. He also recognized it from the purple one he had seen, for hers had been exactly like his portal. He put the pieces together, figuring out '_Oh shit that was her brother!_" His form slowly melted away, revealing a large Absol with pure white wings and two curvy horns, one larger than the other, unfurling his wings and gliding down towards the place he had killed Twilight's brother, intending to right the wrongs.

Twilight watched his approach. She was alone because the other princesses had gone to stop the meteorites. 'Maybe this is one of those legends I read about where the ancient Nordies said that those who died a warriors death would be retrieved by a mysterious creature called a Valkyrie, and be taken to a paradise.' She thought to herself.

The angelic looking creature drew closer, its horns lit up, producing an eerie lighting over the grim setting. Twilight left the side of her dead brother, looking at what she thought was a Valkyrie expectantly. Teino felt a pang of guilt and remorse for the poor mare. He touched the remains of each with his larger horn, enveloping them in white light. While doing this, he let out a beautifully sad melody that he later decided to call the "Perish Song". Then, something strange happened that no one understood. After reforming, the two former stallions stood up. Both of them spread their new wings. They were both Absols with wings, although both were tiny in comparison to Teino. They quickly explored their new bodies, finding their single horns and wings. The Shining Armor looked around and smiled at Twilight, who ran over to hug him, but was stopped by a massive paw. She looked at Teino.

"**You must not interfere with the process.**" He replied to her look telepathically. She nodded understandingly, and backed away. Teino tucked each of them under his armpits (legpits?) and flapped his wings once, somehow floating away from the single flap from his massive wings. She stared after them, as they headed towards

Teino moved towards the city in the clouds that he had seen earlier in Rayquaza.

Rainbowdash heard a knock on the door. "Ugh, who would be knocking on my door at MIDNIGHT?!" The knocking continued even harder now, forcing her out of bed. "I'm coming; I'm coming, just hold on a second!" She fumbled around in the dark and found the lamp. Turning it on, she grumpily stomped over to the door, slamming it open. "Rainbowdash here, waddaya want?" she asked, even though she couldn't see them clearly through her bleary eyes. "**Hello, Rainbowdash.**" A voice reverberated through her mind. She immediately shook her head clear of grogginess and looked up at the massive, winged and horned feline in front of her, along with two smaller ones. The slightly larger one of the two small ones came forward and said "Hey Rainbowdash! Long time, no see, Rainbowdash!" In the voice of Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Rainbow dash just sat there with her mouth open and the largest one scrutinizing her confusedly. He closed her mouth for her, and walked in with the other two in tow, closing the door behind them. "**Rainbowdash, I must request something of you.**" She snapped to attention, turning to face her new visitors. "And why should I do anything for you mister… Horny Cat with wings?!" She realized how stupid and weird that had sounded the instant after she said it. "**Because this-**"he points to Shining Armor "-**Is the brother of a friend of yours, and he is dead. I request that you take care of him and his friend, and keep them safe from the public eye and any dangers. You cannot tell anyone about them, not even your friends.**"

Rainbowdash gave a small salute and a wink. "Can do sir!"

"**Remember: Keep them secret, Keep them safe.**" and with that he pushed himself out of the doorway, leaving her alone with two previously deceased royal guards, now become cats.

Authors notes: YAY! New chapter! Surprised much? Rayquaza moves were: Hyper beam, extreme speed, steel claw, and draco meteor. Absol moves were: Perish song, hidden power, protect, and fly. All forms that Teino takes have radically different personality traits and opinions. Transformations occur during: moments of intense emotion, on command, and moments of intense pain. Also, Teino figured out where Rainbowdash lives by looking through everyone's windows (-._-.). Next time, swift punishment, friendly comfort, a speech that can clarify purposes, and a fact that strain minds. Tune in for it all after spring break! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!


	4. Chapter 4 changing

Teino flew through the night with an intense pain in his side. Even though when he decided to take the form of Rayquaza it had been negligible, now that was not the case. Blood began to seep through his coat, and the pain was too much to handle. He flew lower and lower, until he was skipping along the top of a hill overlooking Ponyville. He became smaller, his wings retracted into his sides, his small horn did the same, while the large one just slimmed down. He was regular Absol now, and he was very tired he found a small cave to huddle up in. He curled up as tight as possible to keep pressure on the wound, and promptly fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in the library...**

Twilight was searching intently for a book about Nordy legends. "Aha!" she exclaimed, causing spike to jump. She was holding an old book that was falling apart with her magic.

"I found it! This book, Spike, is just what we need to find out about the Valkyries!" She flipped through the pages, furrowing her brow.

"Does this mean I can go back to bed?" Spike asked

"No, because I might need you later." at this, Spike groaned loudly. Twilight found the page titled "Valkyries" in the book and scanned it over before slamming the book closed with a thump. "It didn't mention anything about cats, no cats at all, instead they were special pegusai that took the souls of warriors to a heaven-like place called Valhalla. But if it wasn't a Valkyrie, then what was it? And what did it do with my brother?"

"What's this about cats taking your brother?" Twilight ignored the question entirely. Instead she paced back and forth before finally putting the pieces together. The horns, the tail, the claws, the aura while it was healing, they all matched up. It was the foal. It was a winged version of the one he had become at the hospital. But, where did he take her brother and the other guard? Was it also the dragon? Where was he now? All these questions and more circulated through her head as she walked over to her bed and slept on the thoughts.

Teino floated through the damaged Ponyville ominously. The pain in his side was magnificently decreased from the new hexapedal form he had taken. His six insectoid legs dangled underneath him while his clear-membraned wings flitted quickly at his sides. He could barely fit through the streets like this. He clicked his mandibles thoughtfully as he searched through the deserted streets. He really hoped that no ponies saw him, as they would be horrified by a Giratina (see Arvalis realistic Pokémon on deviantart.) going past their window in the morning.

He came to the center of town where a large tree was situated. Other than a few circular spaces where some leaves should have been, it looked undamaged. His now blood red eyes scanned the outside before closing in towards it. He closed the distance between them quickly, before retracting his legs into his side, splitting his two wings into six, his mandibles closed together, concealing his maw, and becoming small enough to fit inside the window, while leaving a pile of gray sludge on the ground outside. He floated in and settled behind a closed door, becoming regular Giratina and listening for voices from the other side of the door.

"-Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Alright, send it, Spike." came a feminine voice from the other side of the door, followed by a woosh.

"And now we wait." Came a tired adolescent male voice that Teino gaged to be about his age. He shrunk down to the size of a small mouse to sneak past them. Skittering under the door he came into a room filled with stacks of books. He recognized the room as the one he had woken up in the day before. He saw the pony from before, but also noticed a a small dragon/lizard thing standing on two legs, putting away a paper and quill. He turned to inspect the rest of the room around him.

Spike closed the drawer and turned around to see a strange bug looking around the room. He narrowed his eyes. Bugs were not allowed when he was cleaning the library. He crept up behind it, and grabbed its leg. It gave an ear piercing screech, showing off four sets of mandibles and two eerie red eyes. Twilight looked at spike. "What the hay is are you doing, Spike?!" He held up Teino, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes became as big as dinner plates as they set upon the creature. "Spike, this is wonderful! I think you may have discovered a new species!" She grinned, grabbing the bug with her magic, and placing it in a jar with a lid that had holes in the top. She sat and gazed at him dreamily. Spike also sat there, but was looking more at Twilight out of concern.

Teino couldn't believe himself. He had let his guard down for one moment and now he was in a jar. He decided that maybe he could try forcing the lid off. He went back into origin form and pounded on the top of the jar, only for nothing to happen.

**Meanwhile, outside the jar...**

Twilight scribbled notes down furiously after the bug retracted its legs and split its wings. There was a knock on the door, and Spike rushed to get it. He opened the door for Celestia as Twilight composed herself. Celestia walked in, sitting down in a chair. "Twilight, my little pony, what is this information that you have about the foal?" she asked in her honeysuckle voice. Twilight took a breath and recited her connections between the cat and the foal, and how it had taken her brother and the guard. Celestia listened until Twilight finished. "Twilight, would you happen to know where the foal came from?" she asked with a dead serious expression.

"Yes actually, I was transporting an untested cure for all diseases when I tripped and it spilled. Then, suddenly, he was there. Just like that. I assume there was a portal" Celestia thought for a second. "And you say he has massive capacity in healing powers?" Twilight nodded. "I've come up with a theory. There was no portal. He is the cure. A living, breathing, cure."

"But, but I didn't put anything in it that might do that! How is that possible?"

"I do not know, but you need to make a decision. If we find the cure, we can either destroy its body and use the remains to synthesize and produce more of it, or we can teach it friendship and not exploit it. The downside to the second option is that it may be prone to more episodes of violence and cause more disasters. You may choose, but the decision you make is final. I'll give you time to think about it.

Teino heard this whole conversation through the walls of his jar. His rage boiled up, but just as he was getting ready to transform something else came up in the conversation that made Teino freeze. "He's my son then." He stared wide eyed at the mare on the other side of the glass. Celestia left, leaving Twilight to ponder the recent events. Teino went back to his "Base Form", quietly shattering the jar he was in. He hopped down from the short eyes changed from amber-red to pink as he walked up next to Twilight, he spoke up. "So, your my mommy?" Twilight jumped up at least five feat in the air, screaming loud enough to wake up the entire town.

Celestia galloped back in, nearly bowling over a worried Spike. "Twilight, my dearest, what's wrong..." She trailed off as she reached the top of the stairs to observe the strange scene in front of her. Twilight was backed against the wall with the cure hugging her and crying. He had changed since the last time she had seen him. Now he had tufts of fur protruding from his knees, his claws were more pronounced, his fur a light shade of gray, his mane pure white and limp, the spikes around his tail were completely gone, his wings had lost the claws and were covered in pristine white feathers. He opened his eyes and she observed that the Irises were bright pink. "Get it off me!" Twilight cried.

Celestia complied, pulling the foal off with her magic. It was crying like the foal it was, and it looked at Celestia with the eyes of total innocence "I just want to hug my mommy!" he yelled, crying even more. Celestia started to tear up as well, until twilight intervened. "NO. You don't have a mommy!"

"But you said you were my mommy!" He yelled, turning to face her. "Why are you acting like such a child now?! You've killed! How are you so innocent?!" she yelled at him. He stared back dumbly and shrugged. "Oh, great, let me guess, you have memory loss and can't remember anything you've done! Well I don't believe you!" she ranted until Celestia stopped her. "Twilight, maybe it's true. I would be able to sense if it were lying. Maybe every form he takes has it's own personality! Maybe it heard our conversation and something triggered memory loss." Teino looked at her confusedly, then back to Twilight. "Fine, I guess I'll take care of him if he's my son." She turned to Teino. At least make yourself look normal." He nodded and changed his form, getting rid of his horn and claws, making his teeth flat like a herbivore, changing his spike-tail and mane to matte black hair on one side, with electric blue on the other, his coat became an off white. His muzzle made a popping sound and shrunk, becoming much less defined. Teino's hair became a bit spiky as well. She grew in size until she was as big as Scootaloo.

"Hiya! So whatcha gonna name me?" The foal turned filly asked. Twilight, Spike, and Princess Celestia all stared in shock at the little girl pegasus in front of them. "Sooooooo?" she asked again. "Uh, how about... Lightning Strike?" she inquired sheepishly.

The newly dubbed Lightning Strike took a deep breath. "It's perfect." she whispered.

"Twilight, I hereby personally charge you with the care of the filly Lightning Strike. I am sorry if it causes an inconvenience for you, but we cannot simply put a child out on the streets, now can we?" Celestia queried.

Twilight nearly panicked, but kept herself calm. "But... I... I understand, princess." Twilight said resignedly, hanging her head.

"Now Twilight, I'm sure you'll make a great parent. And make sure to enroll her in school!" she said as she trotted out the door.

* * *

Author's notes: Twilight said that she was his mother and it triggered an alternate personality that knows near to nothing. On the bright side, Pinkie will want a party, and Lightning Strike is gonna tell everyone she's Twilights daughter. The CMC is incoming. Oh, I almost forgot, Yes, I totally just did a gender switch. The Gray Fox is a reference to another Fanfic called: Oskar Osaker: True Omnivore. Check it out in the MLP/Prototype crossover section or on fimfiction.


End file.
